


One For The Road

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love being a hunter, but sometimes riding all over the country bores you to tears. One day, you decide to make the drive a little more exciting.</p>
<p>Square Filled: Road Head</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For The Road

Day after day, week after week, month after friggin’ month, not much changed. Monsters were still assholes, messing up life in general on the regular, and you had devoted your life to taking out as many of the assholes as you could. 

Your lifetime record had nearly doubled since you met John Winchester. 

The man was downright lethal, a legend in and of himself, and you’d seen more than one monster cower in fear at just the mention of his name. Sometimes you liked to do it on purpose, casually mention that you knew him, or that he had to be around somewhere, just to watch the current monster start to tremble.

The mention of his name made you tremble as well, but in an entirely different context. 

“Cold, sweetheart?”

You glanced across the cab of the truck, and by the smirk on John’s face, you figured he knew exactly what you’d been thinking about. You couldn’t help the warmth that spread over your cheeks, and you shook your head, rolling your eyes at his quiet laugh. You turned your head and blinked wide eyes at him.

“Let’s find a room somewhere.”

John smiled.

“Nice try, but it’s the middle of the day, and I’d like to get into Iowa by nightfall.”

You groaned, slouching back against the seat. You and John had encountered a woman in white in Colorado Springs, and after disposing of her, he’d read about some serious demonic omens in Waterloo, Iowa. So there you were, halfway through a twelve-hour car ride, and bored out of your mind.

The radio (and John’s limited collection of cassette tapes) had gotten old after the first hour. You’d tried to read, but that made you carsick today, so you’d taken a nap. Now, you were wide awake, and there was only so much scenery you could take. 

You’d already passed your limit.

You huffed out a breath, narrowing your eyes when John laughed quietly. You glanced over at him, taking in the hair he was letting grow a bit. It was soft, you knew, and you had a sudden ache to run your fingers through it. You licked your lips, studying his profile, the salt-and-pepper beard that was more salt than pepper these days, much to his chagrin. He smiled as he drove, as if he could feel you studying him, and you couldn’t help but smile at the deep dimples carved into his cheeks. 

You loved his dimples. He was such a hard man, so dangerous and deadly, but when he smiled, his rugged face took on a boyish charm, which was dangerous in a completely different way.

“Tired of looking out the window, sweetheart?”

You sighed.

“It’s so flat out here, John. I’m bored.”  
“Not much I can help you with there, I’m afraid.”  
“You could.”

John glanced at you, raising an eyebrow. You pulled your leg up on the seat, turning to face him.

“Let me drive.”

John barked out a laugh.

“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because the last time I let you drive, you stopped literally a millimeter from crashing the damn truck into a fucking wall.”  
“That was one time, and you were nagging the shit out of me.”

John shook his head.

“You are absolutely not driving.”

You huffed out a breath, glancing out the window.

“We could play a game.”  
“What, the license plate game or something? I’ve seen a total of three cars on this damn road.”

You huffed out another breath, leaning back against the seat. 

“We could play Twenty Questions.”  
“Are you serious right now?”  
“Strip Twenty Questions.”

John let out a laugh, shaking his head.

“My god, you are bored.”  
“I’ll let you go first. I’ll pick something easy and take my shirt off.”  
“As tempting as that sounds …”  
“Let’s just skip the questions and you take your shirt off.”

John shook his head again, glancing in the rearview mirror. You turned in the seat, seeing nothing behind the truck, nothing in front of it. 

And you got an idea.

A wonderful, awful idea.

And you’re going to hell for thinking of Dr. Seuss quotes at a time like this.

You shook your head, slowly sliding across the seat, laying one hand on his knee as you leaned over and pressed your lips to his cheek. You brushed your lips along his jaw, then slid the tip of your tongue down his neck. He cleared his throat, turning his head slightly, meeting your eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“Watch the road.”

John let out a shaky breath as he did what you said, hissing out a breath when you gently bit his earlobe. Your hand slid up his leg, and you grinned against his neck when you felt his cock swelling in his jeans beneath your hand.

“You are playing with fire, little girl.”

You let out a laugh, leaning back and reaching up to let your hair out of its ponytail. You shook your head, the hair bouncing around your shoulders as your fingers danced over his length, then took hold of his belt.

“Oh, you are out of your mind.”  
“Seriously, John? We are on a road with a total of ZERO other cars and nothing but flat farmland. Let’s play a little. More than that, are you _really_ saying no to this?”

John was silent, and you made a quiet hum. 

“Didn’t think so. Now, relax.”

John grumbled under his breath, but sank back into the seat. You pushed his shirt up a bit, sliding your fingers through the hair on his chest and stomach. You unbuckled his belt and left it in the belt loops, then unbuttoned his jeans, slowly sliding the zipper down. You reached into his boxers, both of you moaning when you took hold of his rapidly-hardening length. John shook his head.

“We can’t. _I_ can’t–”  
“But we’ve got to get there before nightfall, remember?”

John let out a laugh that trailed off into a groan as you pulled him free from his boxers, stroking him slowly.

“Baby–”  
“Just enjoy it.”

You pressed your lips against his cheek, then settled down in the seat, laying on your stomach with one foot on the floorboard. You licked a long stripe up his thick shaft, smiling when you felt the truck swerve slightly.

“Watch the road, honey.”

John groaned again when you took the head of his cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it.

“Fuck.”

You pulled off, letting out a quiet laugh when you felt the truck speed forward before John eased his foot off the gas. You took him back in your mouth, just letting the weight of him rest on your tongue as your hand moved over the portion of his cock that you couldn’t fit in your mouth. 

Just like you were hoping, John’s hand came to rest on your head, and when he took hold of your hair, you smiled. You started moving your head up and down, taking him as deep as you could, pulling back when your gag reflex forced you. John’s filthy groans filled the truck, much better music to your ears than the radio had been. 

You relaxed your throat and slowly slid your head down, digging your nails into his thigh when your nose was buried in the meticulously groomed curls at the base of his shaft. John moaned and fought to keep his hips from thrusting into your warm, wet mouth. You pulled back, keeping the head between your lips, suckling gently, staring up at him.

He groaned, shaking his head, hand moving under your hair to massage your neck.

“Baby girl, if you keep on…”

He looked down, meeting your eyes, and you winked at him. He groaned again as you moved your tongue around the tip, stroking just the way he liked. He spread his legs just a bit more and you pushed yourself up with one hand on the seat, sinking your mouth down again. When he was all the way in your throat, you swallowed, and John almost screamed. His hand tightened on your hair as you swallowed again, your throat tightening around his cock, and you pulled back just in time for him to fill your mouth with his release.

You smiled as you took all he could give you, gently nursing on the head until he trembled from overstimulation. You pulled off of him and looked up, making sure he saw you swallow, and he groaned as he reached over, grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you to him. He locked his lips onto yours, tongue chasing his own taste out of your mouth, and you finally pulled away, resting your forehead on his. His chest was heaving, and you moved a hand to rest over his heart, smiling when you felt the pounding beat.

“Easy, John. Breathe.”

He gave a wheeze of a laugh, shaking his head.

“That was … fuckin’ incredible.”

You laughed, reaching up to wipe away the tears that had slid down your face from your eyes watering. John reached over and thumbed one away, and you smiled at him. You sat up then, looking around, noticing that the truck was stopped, parked on the side of the road. You met his eyes again and John laughed.

“I couldn’t focus on driving. I was stopped in the middle of the damn road when you fucking swallowed me down. I had to pull over.”

You shook your head, a smile on your face.

“Well, that’s going to mess up our itinerary.”  
“Oh, fuck that shit.”

You laughed, moving to kiss him again, resting your palms against his bearded cheeks as his hand came to rest on your lower back.

“You know, we could…”  
“Not a chance, Winchester. Get me to a motel, and we’ll talk.”

He laughed as you slid back across the seat.

“So you’ll blow me, but I can’t fuck you?”  
“First of all, it’s ‘road head.’ Second of all, pulling you out of your pants is a lot different than me getting buck-ass naked in the middle of the day. After the sun goes down, sure. We could fuck in the truck all night. Right now though, I’m not doing the indecent exposure thing.”

John laughed, shaking his head.

“You are so confusing.”  
“I’m a woman. It’s what we do.”

John laughed, leaning over to kiss you again before he started the truck back up. He cleared his throat, smiling when you laid across the seat, resting your head against his thigh. He stroked his fingers through your hair, then moved the truck back onto the road.


End file.
